


Day Fourteen: The Interrogation

by Firondoiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, Edgeplay, Flogging, Humiliation, Interrogation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spreader Bars, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: Obi-Wan really has to stop getting captured on missions.Part of the “Qui and Obi Make a Porno” Collection.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189
Collections: Qui and Obi Make a Porno





	Day Fourteen: The Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to read Qui-Gon’s dialogue in Liam Neeson’s _Taken_ voice.

This was bad. 

Obi-Wan twisted his hands in the cuffs that held his arms high over his head. The chains clinked together, but held firm. The same went for the spreader bar strapped to his ankles, forcing his legs apart. 

He sighed. It was a foolish mistake on his part to be caught. Now he was a prisoner of the enemy, stripped naked and strung up in darkness making it difficult to tell how much time had passed since they had left him here. 

Fortunately, the air in the room was warm. The shudders that passed through him weren’t chills, but anticipation. He had been left unharmed so far. Just relieved of his clothes, bound, and left to wait. 

Although it was impossible to tell, Obi-Wan was certain there was another presence in the room. Lurking, toying with him before they struck. He thought he could see the vague outline of a figure coming near him. Stalking him.

Or maybe it was his imagination. He squeezed his eyes shut then reopened them, trying to sharpen his vision, but the blackness was the only thing he could make out. They may as well have blindfolded him. 

The feeling of someone else being there grew stronger. Maybe he had been left alone and deprived of his sight for too long. His skin tingled, expecting a sudden touch to spring on him at any moment from out of the pitch black. 

Obi-Wan hated it, but his cock started to fill with arousal at his utter helplessness. At least the darkness concealed his shame.

A single light turned on and shone in his face, making him squint at the sudden brightness. His body was illuminated by the harsh glare and left completely exposed. There was no hiding in the flood of light. 

“This can go one of two ways.” 

A voice came from beyond the powerful beam, back in the corner of the room. The quiet calmness to it would have been soothing if not for the biting threat it also carried. 

Obi-Wan blinked rapidly as his eyes were overwhelmed by the blinding spotlight. 

“Option One; you cooperate. Answer my questions in detail without hesitation, and things will be easier for both of us.”

It was the coldness in the voice. The pure lethalness amid that composure. Obi-Wan suppressed a shiver and said nothing. 

“Option Two,” the voice continued, “You make things hard for me, and I will make them even harder for you.”

Obi-Wan smirked slowly and cockily. In a way he knew most people found infuriating. “Really?” he asked flippantly, “Do you promise?”

This time the voice was silent. Obi-Wan waited for the annoyance at his defiance, but a quiet laugh came from the shadows instead. 

“Excellent,” the voice was ominous, “I’ve never enjoyed anything that came easily.”

“What a coincidence,” Obi-Wan’s smirk deepened, “Neither have I.”

“I’m sure you haven’t,” the voice sounded amused. But it was difficult to tell if it was over Obi-Wan’s defiance or his stiffening cock that was now standing tall and proud between his splayed legs. 

Light footsteps sounded. Obi-Wan thought he could see a figure moving to one side of the room. Something opened - possibly a drawer - and then closed again. This time the footsteps came towards him. 

A towering and imposing silhouette stepped into the light. Obi-Wan’s eyes adjusted enough to make out a bearded face and striking blue eyes that stared at him with a piercing intensity. The long hair tied back and all black clothing felt wrong, but arousal stirred deep inside Obi-Wan. The man was beautiful in his deadliness and carried himself with a powerful air. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes lowered to the flogger in the man’s hand. He blamed the way his cock twitched on the fact that he had not been allowed to orgasm for the last several days. 

“You haven’t even been touched,” the man judgmentally quirked a single eyebrow, “Chained up and left on display with your dick out is enough to have you as wet as a whore.”

Obi-Wan’s breath caught, and heat rose in his cheeks. He refused to look down at his erection. It was the power of suggestion that made him think he could feel precome beading at his tip and dribbling down the sides of his cock. It had to be. 

The man in black tutted at Obi-Wan disapprovingly. “Why don’t you reconsider your options? Tell me who sent for you to come here, and you may find your release sooner than you expected.”

It was a trap. At least, Obi-Wan was fairly certain it was a lie. His eyes narrowed. The phrasing choices purposefully appealed to his traitorous cock, eager to come. It had only been days, but after becoming accustomed to daily (and often several times daily) orgasms, the forced celibacy had been...hard. 

“You will find that a Jedi does not succumb as easily as that,” Obi-Wan could not surrender this soon, even though his cock very much disagreed. “I’m sorry to say you will have to show a stronger performance than this to find satisfaction.”

“Indeed,” the man in black looked unimpressed. He came closer until Obi-Wan had to tilt his head back to maintain eye contact, “Do you know what I think?”

A hand closed around Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan jumped before he could stop himself, but he managed to bite back the gasp that threatened to burst from him. 

The man studied Obi-Wan’s face as he played with his cock. He seemed to weigh it in his hand as he lifted it and let it fall, only to take hold of it again and gently tug it this way and that. All while watching Obi-Wan for a reaction as he toyed with him. 

Obi-Wan didn’t think he gave anything away, but the man suddenly smiled. A dangerous, delighted smile. Then the teasing hand grabbed at his swollen and oversensitive balls. Obi-Wan tensed. 

“These do feel heavy,” the man in black leaned in so that Obi-Wan could feel warm breath against his skin, “The desire is rolling off you like a bitch in heat.” 

Gods. It was embarrassing, but the man wasn’t wrong. That hand squeezing around his balls. The controlled ferocity in those eyes on his. 

Obi-Wan’s mouth was dry. He forced himself to swallow, trying to moisten his tongue, but it felt thick and heavy. It took almost everything in him to not grind down against that grip. 

“I think all I have to do is stroke you just so to make you to sing for me.”

Something soft brushed against his cock. Obi-Wan glanced down to see the tails of the flogger being dragged over him while his balls were still held. The light touch was maddening. It stimulated him without providing any actual relief, but he still longed to chase after it. 

His breathing was uneven now. When he saw the man in black look pointedly at his stuttering chest, Obi-Wan knew he had noticed. But he kept teasing Obi-Wan’s cock and balls with the flogger. 

“How about it, Jedi? Ready to talk?” 

The tails tickled at Obi-Wan’s slit. He cringed. 

“Good,” the man in black stepped away, leaving Obi-Wan with nothing at all, “Even if you had been ready to talk, I would have never allowed it,” The man in black gently tapped Obi-Wan’s cock with the flogger. Just another infuriating touch meant to torment him. 

“Tell me,” Obi-Wan was pleased to hear his voice come out steadily, “When does all this fun actually start? Or do you intend to bore us both to death with your pitifully rehearsed threats?” 

The wrinkles in the corners of those blue eyes deepened as the man in black smiled that damned smile again. “So eager,” he hummed. He stared at Obi-Wan for a few seconds more, then walked behind him, moving out of Obi-Wan’s sight. 

“Who sent for you?” the question was aloof, almost apathetic. 

Obi-Wan snorted and laughed loudly, wanting to provoke his captor. “It was the princess. She is eager to learn of the Jedi’s thoughts on the latest fashions. The Jedi are renowned for their knowledge in this-”

The flogger struck him across the back. Obi-Wan jerked away. Partly from the sting, but mostly from surprise. It was a sharp blow that had moved soundlessly until it cracked against him. 

Several lighter ones followed, moving skillfully down the length of his back and licking at every inch of flesh. The fast succession of strikes quickly sensitized the skin. It didn’t exactly hurt, but the sensations sparked through his already high-strung body. Obi-Wan felt feverish with need by the time the blows paused. 

Something firm pressed up against his tenderized back. When a hand reached around him to lay on his stomach and hold him in place, Obi-Wan realized it was the man in black’s body behind him. 

The man didn’t speak, but he ran his hand down Obi-Wan’s abdomen until he could grab his cock. Obi-Wan’s erection hadn’t flagged during the flogging. Now that a fist stripped over his cock, roughly pumping it, he couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips too. He was soon hurtling towards release. It was building inside him. Just a little more...

Then it was gone. He was left thrusting into nothing. A whimper escaped him as the orgasm started to fade. 

The body behind him was also gone. Obi-Wan felt cold. 

“Who sent for you?” The question was repeated, almost robotically. 

Obi-Wan’s heart was still pounding from his almost orgasm. He filled his lungs with a long, slow inhale, held it, and then let it out in a controlled exhale. 

“I lied earlier. It wasn’t the princess asking me about fashions,” Obi-Wan took another deliberate breath, “It was the queen.” 

This time he was ready for the impact of the flogger, but it landed across his buttocks, not his back. He cursed when he was again visibly startled. 

“Traitors, thieves, even murders are whipped on their backs for their crimes,” the man smacked the flogger against his behind again, “Whores receive their punishment on the arse.” 

Obi-Wan sank his teeth into his bottom lip, determined not to make a sound. 

The flogger struck his right ass cheek. And then his left. The blows methodically alternated between each cheek, getting harder with each strike. Then the next several slapped across both cheeks, working them from the top of their curve to the tender sit-spots underneath. 

Obi-Wan tried to breathe with motion of the flogger, but he eventually realized that he was breathing out in short, pathetic moans. 

Another hit landed. This time a single tail found its way between his spread cheeks and snapped over his hole. 

His body seized up as he shouted. The muscles in his legs nearly gave out. He pulled at the chains above his head to brace himself.

A hand mercilessly spanked each buttock then groped at the right one, kneading it and massaging in the pain.

“You arse reddens just as nicely your cock,” the hand switched to his left buttock and smacked it again. 

Obi-Wan vibrated with arousal. The ache from the biting kiss of the flogger shot through him and settled in his cock. So hard and painful, but still not allowed to come. 

The man in black came around to the front of him and looked him over appraisingly. Obi-Wan felt sweat running down his face. His arms and legs were trembling as he swayed weakly in his chains. That sith-spawned flush of his had to be reaching down to his chest by now. He was starting to fall apart, and the unflappable man in black knew it. Obi-Wan was certain that the next words out of the man’s mouth would be mortifying for him. 

“You are dripping for me, my little Jedi whore.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. Lust blazed through him. He looked down. Precome gushed from his tip and landed on the floor with a wet splat.

He moaned again. His cock _was_ an angry red. Engorged, needy, and desperate. 

The man in black ran the pad of one finger down his shaft. Yet another tease -- like an itch that couldn’t quite be reached. The finger trailed back up, this time letting the nail drag over the skin until it circled the head.

“Who sent for you?” The fingernail dug into the sensitive, weeping slit. 

Obi-Wan lurched forward, then jerked away. Trying to escape that touch. Or maybe lean into it. His mouth fell open, gaping as he gasped and moaned. It was almost enough. 

This time, two fingers stroked his cock, and then went lower to flick at his balls, making them swing fat and heavy between his parted thighs. He yanked at the spreader bar, wishing more than ever that he could close his legs. 

“What’s this? No witty answers?” the man in black mocked him as he rubbed his fingers along the delicate underside of his cock. 

Obi-Wan choked on his cry. It was cruel. To be left wanting for a touch there these last few days and then to be given these taunting caresses. 

“Is there anything you wish to say to me, whore?” The man in black stilled his fingers, leaving them lightly resting against Obi-Wan’s cock, “Perhaps you have a request of your own?”

His body urged him to rock against those fingers, even though he knew the contact would be far from satisfying. Obi-Wan’s jaw clenched and his stomach muscles tightened from the strain of denying himself. 

“Your hospitality has been unparalleled,” Obi-Wan said roughly, “What could I possibly wish for?”

The fingers pulled away. Obi-Wan steeled himself from whimpering in protest and prepared for another round with the flogger.

But the man in black dropped the implement to the floor. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s hip with one hand and started stroking his cock with the other. Solid, wonderful strokes. 

Obi-Wan let himself moan freely, wantonly. The pleasure coursed through him, growing stronger with every pass of that large, callused hand over his cock. This might be it. He was already so very close.

Almost...there…

And the man in black locked his fingers around the base of Obi-Wan’s erection, exerting enough pressure to stave off that longed-for orgasm. 

“No!” Obi-Wan yelled, writhing and bucking furiously against the man’s grip. His release was right there. He could still get it back. 

But the man had him in a relentless hold, forbidding him from coming. 

“Who sent for you?” The question was urgent this time. 

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan shook his head, still trying to throw off those torturous fingers. 

“Yes, you do,” The man ruthlessly insisted, “Tell me.”

“I don’t,” Obi-Wan wanted to sob, “I just-”

“You what? What do you want to ask?”

“I-”

“Shall I against tell you what I think? I think I should leave you here. We can try again tomorrow.” 

The man in black moved to back away. 

“No!” Obi-Wan was frantic He pulled wildly at the chains, barely registering that the man’s fingers were still around his cock, “Please. Don’t leave me. Please...”

“Who sent for you?”

Obi-Wan wept. That calmly asked question was going to be the death of him. 

“Qui-Gon, please.”

“Please what, Obi-Wan?” the cold stoicism was gone from the voice. Familiar warmth took its place. “What do you need, dear one?”

“Let me come. Please. I need it. I’ve waited. You told me I had to wait. And I did, but please,” Obi-Wan knew he was babbling, but he didn’t care. He was burning. 

Qui-Gon smoothed away the sweaty hairs on his forehead then rested his palm against the curve of Obi-Wan’s cheek. Despite the raging need, Obi-Wan leaned into the gentle touch. A loving smile crossed Qui-Gon’s lips.

“You may come.”

The fingers loosened to simply brace the base of his cock. Qui-Gon’s other hand came down to pump him, working him hard and fast. 

Obi-Wan froze.

Then the pressure at the base of his spine shattered, and he was coming. Release scorched through his veins. His back arched, and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Come spurted from his cock, staining Qui-Gon’s black clothing. He could feel the sting from the flogger marks as his muscles contracted uncontrollably. 

It was almost painful. It was too much. 

But it was relief. 

Qui-Gon rolled his balls. Squeezing them as though he wanted to milk out every drop of the come he had forced Obi-Wan to hold in. 

It seemed endless. Wave after orgasmic wave crashed over him. The chains rattled as he thrashed and twisted. Obi-Wan was only aware of the intense, blinding pleasure that was overrunning him. 

Qui-Gon stroked him until he finally went limp and hung from his cuffs. His cock spasmed, but had no more to give. In his daze, Obi-Wan faintly sensed Qui-Gon supporting him so his wrists didn’t bear all of his weight. The chains were quickly loosened, and he slumped forward, letting Qui-Gon take control of his body. 

He felt a bed and Qui-Gon sitting by him. The spreader bar had disappeared at some point, but he was still covered in sweat and come. Obi-Wan blinked and smiled shakily when he became aware of Qui-Gon’s hand rubbing over his chest. 

“Well, that was fun,” Qui-Gon said softly, looking a little tired. 

Obi-Wan nodded, but added, “It was intense.” 

“But good?”

“But very good.” 

There was quiet as Obi-Wan let himself fully come back into his body. His heart-rate lowered and his breathing evened. Qui-Gon retrieved a cloth and began wiping it over him. 

“How much longer do we have the room?” Obi-Wan truly had no idea how much time had passed. 

“We have it for the evening. Don’t worry.”

“What?”

“They agreed that we might need more time when I explained the scene to them. It’s alright.” 

Obi-Wan accepted his lover’s assurance and settled back into the sheets. He lazily watched Qui-Gon tend to him, then grinned, “Never thought you would ever be in a club like this, did you? A first time for everything.”

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows, “What makes you think this is my first time?” 

“...What?” Obi-Wan started, shocked and immediately curious.

All he got was a mischievous smile. 

“Qui-Gon?!”

“Hush now,” Qui-Gon patted his shoulder and draped a blanket over him, “You’ve had a busy night.”

Obi-Wan tried not to sulk, but he stared hard at Qui-Gon as the man laid beside him on the bed, “Next time, I get to ask you the questions.” 

Qui-Gon only laughed and curled an arm around him.


End file.
